Pirates
Origins This is soooooooo totally a rough rough draft, and will be edited and refined greatly in the nearish future. If you have any ideas or suggestion, please feel free to express them!! Otherwise, I'll be thinking more on this to make it a suitable historic origin explanation... thing. ^^ Due to the severity of the situation and desperation for unification in order to survive, the first few the Post-Viral years were for the most part spent with no such acts of piracy at all. People were forced to work together in order to build a way to survive. Those that tried to break away from that... well, met with an inevitable end. With the newly developed United Government of Earth and their monopolization of the water supply (as it had to be evenly distributed to all colonies under its rule), there was hardly any room for 'misconduct' or acts of rebellion for quite some time. However, as the stirred dust of the apocalyptic mishap began to settle, people started becoming content and comfortable with their new way of life. And with that content came a rising of two types of pirates: The Criminal Pirates and the Water Pirates. While Criminal Pirates are pretty much self-explanatory (and more detailed in the Class section below), Water Pirates were the first 'political pirates' to arise. As stated before, the UGE has always had a particular monopolization of the water supply. As high as these colonies are, precipitation and water resources are anything but plentiful, so the UGE had to construct particular crafts to collect and the water, and thus supply it to all the colonies as needed. However, though it was never expressed as a threat or such, they would only supply this water legally to those who were under the UGE's order. Most colonies remained with the UGE, for need of survival, government, and unity. However, there were a select few that refused at first (they succumbed quickly)... but it was one particular colony later on that had gotten on the bad side of the UGE. Thus, the Government receded their water rights. As men, women, and children soon became desperate with their depleting remains of water, a group of people from that colony set out and did what was previously unthinkable: they stole a water craft and started collecting their own. Eventually, they started to become self-sufficient. The UGE, unable to do anything about it without looking tyrannical to the general public, and unable to prove anything for certain, could not do much to stop this from happening. Eventually, however, some few other colonies began doing the same, once they receded from the UGE's rule. As water crafts are supposed to be regulated solely by the Government, they do try to corner and arrest those unlicensed to use them. However, as small and evasive as these things are, and as vast and concealing as the sky and clouds are, it has become hard to do. Pirate Classes Criminals/Raiders - These are the stereotypical pirates that actually live up to the horrid propaganda dished out today. These are made of murderers, rapists, psycho/sociopaths, etc. They has no 'just' goal for cause, and are merely out for their own sadistic pleasures and personal gain. They raid, pillage, and kill because they can. Of course, there was no way to stop these sorts of people from banding together eventually. 'Water Pirates' - Will probably give a better name for these guys later. These guys are the first non-psycho pirates to arise to the surface. They are known for 'pirating' water from the UGE and distributing it to those not on the Water Supply List (i.e. pirate colonies). While not the most notoriously noted in the media, they are the most essential in sustaining the rebels' way of life. No other class of pirates can continue on without these guys to provide for them. Smugglers - Similar to , Smugglers are equally essential to a pirates' way of life in obtaining and pirating food supplies among other goods for the pirate colonies and its people. While this cause is most noble, some Smugglers also go for less... kosher goods. Contraband and drugs are smuggled by some groups on the side.... while others focus only on those completely. Terrorists / Anarchists - Those who fight for the complete abolishing of the UGE and all those in political power. Unhappy with the corrupt government, this class of pirates perform actions similar to terrorism in hopes of getting their points across. Some are more noble than others, only attacking Government militant vessels and such, while others hold no boundaries between attacking military and civilians alike. While they believe their cause is noble, media and civilians look upon them in great scorn, as they seemed to have replaced a previous utopia and brought along fear in its stead. Of course, such has been the opinion on terrorists in general for hundreds of years. Prime examples of these exist in the Gemstone, Sentiment, and Gun Smoke. Renegades - While not pirates per se, these vigilantes are still put underneath the blanketed term. Like the Anarchist Pirates, they are unhappy with the government's methods and ways. However, unlike them, they do not aim for the complete abolishing of their system. Instead, they fight in hopes of reform and ends of corruption. They perform in the ways of a vigilante, which is sometimes (mis?)construed as terror in itself as well. A prime example of this would be the Free Runner, though it's by far not the only Renegade ship to take to the skies. Positions on Ship In actuality, pirate crews are not only composed of pirates. In the time which this rp takes place, roughly only 60% of pirate crews were born and bred as pirates on pirate colonies. About 25% were originally Govvies (be it civvies or military) at one point in time, and have become discontent or disagreeable to the actions and ways of the UGE. The remaining 15% are neutral in allegiance, and are either on the crew simply for those they care about, to embark on a hobby or career, or for a simple 'paycheck' or free lodge. Along with this diverse assortment of people, the size and make of the crew is always variant as per size and skill of its people. Here are present-day crew positions for those who are on it: Captain - The background of many pirate captains was as a sailor in one of the UGE navies, and from their service under autocratic commanders, they developed a strong hatred of their incompetent, corrupt, and abusive style. Others have obtained their captaincy by 'inheritance', either as appointed 1st mate or offspring rising up to take control of their predecessor's ship and crew. When a ship is newly established, many captains are elected through a loose and shaky form of democracy, most always for the most experienced candidate who can be expected to be both level-headed and strategic as he or she leads the crew into the fields of battle. A captain's position is never absolute, however, and does not hold absolute power. More or less, the crew only adheres to commands without question during times of crisis and mission. Otherwise, it's anyone's game. (Remember, pirates aren't totally all for solid rules and order) His crew is always at means to vote/throw him off and elect someone more suitable to take over, should their captain be proven too incompetent, cruel, cowardly, or passive. Captaincy is a delicate job, where even and superb grounds must be met to both appease and lead the crew and ship effectively. Currently, examples of captains in the rp include the belated trio Elias Truncate, Trace Walters, and Skylar Ackart, along with the current captain of the Gun Smoke, Zyla Walters and current captain of the Free Runner, Oz Kitmen. First Mate - Second in command, the first mate is charged with taking over should the captain be impaired or killed in times of emergency. Everyday tasks and job delegations are usually appointed to the first mate to handle, while the captain focuses on leading. This position can be obtained in two ways, either by majority vote of the crew, or appointment by the captain. Second mates can also be appointed for larger crews. Sometimes, crews don't have a first mate at all, and only have a quartermaster in its stead. Serving or having-served first mates in both rp's include the belated Ethan Ackart, the belated Scarlett Raid, Zander Ackart, Griffin Callerana, and Rox Denam. The only second mate so far made is Mia Solon. Quartermaster - The most trusted among an untrustworthy crew, the quartermaster is appointed to act as sheriff, mediator, and even treasurer and accountant for the ship. Considered as something of a co-captain, quartermasters are usually more educated than others, as they have decent mathematical skills to delegate expenses and plunder. Quartermasters are in charge of mediating quarrels between members, and maintaining safety and peace among the ship's people. She can arrest and throw those who go against the Code of Conduct into the brig, but can only issue punishment at the approval of the crew's council... For more serious offenses, of course, the punishment will have to be voted by the whole crew. Some quartermasters are also expected to be in the front of the troops when raiding or attacking... though that can sometimes be appointed to the first mate as well. The quartermaster appointed in the rp is Rilani Callerana. Deck Master - Head of deckhands. In charge of overseeing the crew and ensuring they are getting their jobs done. They are also delegated with the duties of inspection of the ship, armaments, and systems to make sure they are in proper working order. No official names have been given to anyone under this duty, though Zyla has once called him by his nickname "Pepper Beard", due to his salt-and-pepper colored facial hair. Pilot - Pretty self-explanatory. Pilots are to go out in smaller crafts and engage in battle when such need arises. The number of pilots is always dependent on the number of crafts and population of crew. Skills in such a job are also variant, but ace pilots were usually once trained military pilots at one point in time. One prime example of this is Rox Denam. Gunner - In charge of the guns onboard the main ship when battles ensue. They are expected to have steady hands and excellent accuracy, as well as a good sense of timing and pace so as not to overheat the systems and to use each precious bullet with incredible efficiency. Once more, the role of ace gunner would usually be appointed to a member that was once military. Engineer/Mechanic - Pretty easy to discern that mechanics are in charge of repairing and keeping the ship and systems in working order, such as landing gear and control surfaces. Sometimes, there's only one general lead mechanic, while lager more prominent crews have positions for more specified jobs (as listed below) Collin Dangle is considered a (guest) mechanic, as well as Jori Dangle. Ordnanceman - Responsible for the upkeep and repair of all ammunition and weapons. Support Equipment Technician - Responsible for maintenance of certain equipments such as engines, energy, and compressor units. Computer Technician - Similar to a mechanic, they ensure the efficiency and working order of all computer systems and programs. Electrician - Yeah, you should know. o.O Airographer - Yeah, that's actually real, even today. =p They are in charge of reading weather patterns and choosing correct routes for the ships to fly through, avoiding tumultuous cloud formations and rough air currents. This aids in having the ship fly smoothly and efficiently without unneeded difficulty and danger. Doctor/Surgeon - In charge of mending those injured or sick on the crew. More fortunate ships have real Government-certified doctors amongst them, while others have to make do with amateur practitioners and hope for the best. They are in the shortest supply, yet one of the most essential to the ship. Elizabeth "Lessie" Applegate, fortunately, is onesuch certified doctor... However, though she knows basics in most areas, her focal studies was as a pediatrician, and she knows nothing about conducting surgical procedures. Charles Whitmen, however, is a specialist in surgery. Furthermore, Jane "Shanghai" Chang is probably the first OBGYN to ever be aboard a pirate ship for her specific specialty. Head Cook/Chef - Delegated with putting together meals everyday for the entire crew. Head cooks are given the ability to recruit different crew members everyday to help her with her cooking duties, though some crew compose a calendar/rotation for each crew to take to cooking duties at least once. Sometimes, even the higher ups, captain included, are subject to fulfilling this duty time and again. For the most part, the crew's palatable meals are at the mercy of inexperienced chefs, forming a daily 'hit and miss' with every meal. Mia Solon was once head chef, though her position has been replaced when she rose to 2nd mate. Communications Yeoman - Responsible for sending and receiving communications from within the ship, as well as between other ships with whom they come in contact. Pretty much, a pirate secretary. Marcus is something of a Yeoman. Helmsman/Navigator - In charge of navigating and driving the ship. 'Nuff said. Deckhand - Charged with maintaining exterior cleanliness of the ship, both inside and out. Sort of like the pirate janitor. Most of the time, as with the cooking crew, there is a rotation of crew conducting this duty as well. Other times, there are 'lesser members' who are appointed the job 24/7, mostly towards younger members. Boonie and Amy Chang are deckhands. Merchantman - Charged for going out and buying/acquiring needed goods and supplies when docked on a colony, as well as bartering unneeded spoils, should they have any. Usually appointed to crewmembers who'd otherwise have a dormant position when in peaceful dock, such as pirates and gunners. They'd usually be led out by the quartermaster, to ensure the money is spent expressly for the ship's needs, and nothing else. Tactician - Though not common, some ships may have a tactician to aid in strategic maneuvers in battle. Scientist - Also rare among pirates, there are occasions in which scientists make their home on a pirate ship. Four out of five times, these scientists are indeed researching for The Cure to the Virus, and merely seek shelter away from the UGE, who seek theirs and the research's demise. Examples include 'Amy', Charles Whitmen, Meikyu, and Ezekiel. There may be a bit more.... but I'm leaving it here for now. x_____x